


Everything will be fine

by Raven_mcbain



Series: Alphabet prompts [3]
Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Challenge fic, Dark, Drabble, Episode Related, Gen, No Dialogue, Role Reversal, Short, more of a dribble really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-26
Updated: 2014-02-26
Packaged: 2018-01-13 20:11:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1239304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_mcbain/pseuds/Raven_mcbain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Everything will be fine" "as long as you're here."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Everything will be fine

**Author's Note:**

> For my alphabet prompt letter E.

Echo didn't know which was worse learning that the man she had trusted and loved as family had been useing her or calmly sending that doll into death. "Everything will be fine, be calm" "It's alright" the lies the handlers told their "dolls" simple little things, like children, lost without there real selves and they were hearded and used and lied to for anothers purpose, was she any better. In that state he had been a doll, a child a reverse of their realationship, he had given her trust and she had given him death, but everything would be alright, right?


End file.
